


quick errands

by FatePissOrder (poludeuces)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Watersports, this is a piss fanfic if you do not like piss you will not like it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/FatePissOrder
Summary: Following a day with Emiya as he runs errands for his master, but loses track of time and how much his bladder protests.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	quick errands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaaats piss buddy (Resident_of_Fiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/gifts).



> just some things!
> 
> \- this is a piss fanfic. if you do not like piss you will not like this.  
> \- includes: pissing, omorashi, pissing in a semi-public place

Dinner was going to be late.

Emiya should have known from the beginning. His master had slept in, screaming about broken clocks again, and he had to rush to get her to school on time. As she was about to run to class, she turned around and pointed at him, “And make sure to clean up the house before I get home!”

How one girl was able to make such a big mess was beyond him. She would do best not to tamper with so many artifacts she found in her father’s old workshop. Rin had already successfully blown a hole in the von Einzbern castle - no need to blast open the windows at her place. She probably didn’t even have the money to replace them, anyways.

Last night’s tinkering had only strewn things around the room. Nothing Emiya wasn’t used to - his summoning had created a far worse mess. After sipping some of the remaining tea he made for Rin that morning, he started on cleaning up her mess. Rugs were dragged back to their original places, couches were set back on their legs. Just as he was ready to pause for lunch, he found that the coffee table was wobbling. He made a reminder to himself to find the root of the problem after a quick meal.

Cooking was still a pleasant thing for him, and the Tohsaka kitchen was more than accommodating. While he did not need to eat or drink to support himself, there was still some parts of being human that he would indulge himself in ever so often. 

He opened the fridge and furrowed his brow. He would need to pick up some groceries in the afternoon. Eggs would have to do.

A late lunch led directly to a solid two hours of trying to fix the coffee table. His tracing had shown him the issue - the legs were now different sizes. He had considered simply using his magecraft to make them all the same length, but that would change their composition and he could already hear Rin screaming at him for ruining her priceless coffee table by harming the solid wood. So, with a sigh, he got to work on leveling the table.

His knees cracked when he stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. Water - he needed water. Emiya had become quite good at holding himself in one place for a long time, takeaways from stakeouts as a counter guardian, but holding the table up for extended periods, and the concentration required had left his throat dry and arms tired. His thirst made him down one full glass of water in one swig - ah, that felt good. 

He poured another full glass and sipped on it as he went through the kitchen and took stock. He would need to grab some food for dinner, and another carton of eggs since he had stolen two from his master. She was set for tea, but the milk and sugar was low. He could figure out the rest when he got to the grocery store. He had always been best at deciding dinner in the aisles, anyways. Inspiration struck by random ingredients, of course, and well, he never knew what would be on sale. 

So, he ditched his servant attire for some more casual clothes. Autumn was slowly sliding in, so he threw on a leather jacket on top of a black shirt and some deeper blue jeans. Helping out with small jobs had given him get a bit more money, which mostly went to grocery runs. But, he thought to himself as he adjusted his hair in the mirror, sometimes splurging wasn't the worst he could do.

His hand grabbed onto the doorknob as he looked back into the hallway. His bladder had begun to protest. He shook his head - it was fine, it was a quick errand. He'd be alright.

The smile on his face dropped when he reached the local grocery store. Big SALE signs decorated the windows, coupled with a tired employee flipping a sign around to advertise their deals. This had worked - a huge throng of people crowded outside, desperate to get in before everything was sold out. He checked his watch - guess that's what he got for shopping later in the day with everyone on their way home. 

Emiya sighed. He could just go home. Scrounge something up with what remained in the fridge. Maybe negotiate with Rin on ordering in tonight. His hips felt heavy and his bladder full - the morning tea always went straight through him. He could easily walk back home and relieve himself and pick up dinner from the Chinese place nearby.

He shook his head. He could already hear Rin’s voice in his head, angry at him for not cooking dinner. He got in line.

Fighting through the crowds, he’s able to get a good price on eggs and milk. Late season fruits are what are flying off of the shelves, and he grabs some for breakfasts. There’s too many people to think of what to make for dinner, however, so he dips into an aisle to clear his mind. It would be so much easier if he could slip in and out of servant form, but that would cause more problems than solve them.

He finds himself in the water and soda aisle. Emiya bits down on his lip. After waiting simply to enter the store and then having to fight his way through, his quick errand had become longer than anticipated. His bladder’s complaints were now louder. Nothing squeezing his legs tighter couldn’t fix. All he would need to do is pick up something for supper and pay for it. Then, the walk back to the Tohsaka manor wasn’t too long. Unfortunately, unless he wanted to ditch all of his groceries, he wouldn’t be able to simply go into spirit form. And it was still bright out - he couldn’t just jump from building to building. He squeezed his legs tighter.

His grip on his basket is tight as he walks down the aisle, trying to think of what he could make for dinner. Maybe he’d just find some salmon and grill that with some vegetables and rice. They had enough rice at home, right? He was sure he saw some. Emiya kept his eyes on the end of the aisle so he would not linger too long on the water bottles, with their pictures of freshwater pools and waterfalls. His bladder was heavy and it made it difficult to walk. He pressed his thighs together as much as he could without drawing suspicion. If it had been colder, he could have maybe held onto his dick under a coat, but if he did it now...Well, everyone would know what was going on.

And he was better than that! Sure, maybe someone like that brat would do something like that. He chuckled to himself at the thought of Shirou, legs pressed together and hand on his crotch, desperate to go. He definitely seemed like the type to lose control of himself!

That Lancer probably would just be the type to piss on the street. Like a dog. Emiya shook his head.

No, he was a member of the three knight classes, a man of pride. He was no longer a baby like that bumbling idiot. He was not someone who was at the whims of nature’s call. He could definitely finish his shopping and get home without accident, no matter how much his bladder whined for release.

Emiya reached the end of the aisle and briskly walked back to the fish section. He made a small list to himself - okay, grab some salmon, then a couple of vegetables, and then a little bit more hoisin sauce. The crowd seemed larger now. He was dawdling. He needed to get home before more people rushed in.

Slipping the bottle of hoisin in his basket, he started to walk to the front of the store to check out. The weight of the basket was a good distraction from his bladder. The self checkout was broken, much to his dismay, so he would just have to line up with a cashier. A quick scan revealed the shortest line and he stepped in behind it.

He shifted the basket between hands and began tapping his foot on the ground. He loosened and gripped the handle to try and think of anything else. The grocery store was playing some cheery pop song that excelled in weaseling itself into his brain. He began to tap his foot to the music instead. 

Emiya kept his thighs pressed together as much as possible to try and alleviate some of the pressure and keep himself from grabbing down on his crotch. He swung his arm back and forth.

The person at the till finished their transaction and headed out. The line moved forward. He took a quick step, sighing softly at the lack of tightness on his dick. He readjusted himself again fast, squeezing his thighs tight.

Two people were in front of him now. He eyed their groceries on the belt - not too much. The tapping resumed. He would be fine. He would get home and use the half-bath on the ground floor.

His eyes drifted up. An old advertisement from the summer hangs high on the wall. It’s an ad for Waku Waku Splash’s new slide, with kids splashing into a big pool. His eyes darted away fast in order to keep his mind from wandering.

The line moved again. He distracted himself by placing the items on the belt. It wasn’t too much, he could probably fit everything in a couple of bags, cursing himself for not bringing his reusable ones. At least that would give him something to hold. Emiya slid the basket underneath the belt and stood there awkwardly with his hands free.

He crossed his arms in order to keep them busy. It was so _so_ tempting to reach down now and grab onto his crotch. His fingers dug into his arms and he shifted his weight. The pop songs were replaced by a cute little jingle advertising a sale on water bottles. He bit down on his lips hard. This was going to be difficult.

If he ran, then it would maybe take ten minutes for him to get home. Then, if he just dumped the groceries at the front door, he would have maybe two minutes to get to the washroom and relieve himself. But with the eggs, he was unsure that running would be the best idea. Plus, that meant that he would have no grip on his dick. Even if he managed to hold all of the bags in his one hand and his crotch with the other, it would still alert everyone of his current predicament. What if someone saw him on the dash home? Lancer would definitely poke fun of him for it, and heaven forbid that golden king or that brat noticed him.

No, he would have to simply walk home quickly and hope that it would be enough. And it would. He did not have a steel resolution for nothing.

His eyes drifted down to the person in front of him. They were an older lady, slowly pulling bills out of her wallet to count how much she owed. Emiya sucked his lips into his mouth and squeezed harder. He felt past the point of exploding. If he did not pay attention, he was certain he would come undone then and there. And he could definitely not do that - not here, not now, not ever. He would only relieve himself in his bathroom at home.

The lady finished counting her change and scuttled away with her cart. The cashier was a nice young girl, who was maybe flirting too much with him, which probably made his curt replies sting even more than usual. Emiya didn’t mind being a little colder with people, but there was no need to be rude to her. 

“Sorry, I’m just in a rush,” he apologized.

“Ah, don’t worry! I can tell from your expression - did something stressful happen?” she asked, cocking her head to the side with a smile as she swiped his food.

Emiya shook his head and smiled politely, “No, I just need to get home as soon as possible.”

“Well, I hope the roads are nice to you!” She slid the last food item into a bag, “How are you paying today?”

“Cash,” Emiya was already counting out the bills, and handed it to her before she could reply. He nodded to her and smiled, “Have a good day.”

She called after him, “You too!”

But he was already almost out the door by that point.

Each step felt like torture. He knew that if he walked too fast, he could potentially damage the food. If he walked too slow, however, he would definitely not reach the Tohsaka manor before he pissed himself. And he could not do that. So he walked briskly, gripping the shopping bags tight. The desire to hold his crotch was so overwhelming now, but he steeled himself once again. No, he would not make a fool of himself: he would get home, and without embarrassing himself in the process.

Thankfully, most of the roads didn’t have lights, and he could continue without stopping. If he was moving, he could distract himself. He didn’t have to worry about holding himself, and the rubbing of his thighs helped with the growing need. Emiya walked fast, keeping his arms close to his body to stop the bags from swinging too much as he ground his teeth together. 

He would make it.

He reached a stop light and sighed. There was only one more light and then the infamous hill, before he would reach home. He would make it. He moved one bag from one hand to the other, digging his hands into his palm to distract himself with the pain. Anything besides the heaviness in his hips, the fullness of his bladder, and the overwhelming ache in his crotch. He looked at the opposite light and the countdown. Each second felt like a minute. Since when was this light so long?

Finally, it flipped over, and he let out a sigh of relief. He stepped out to cross the street when -

He jumped back suddenly, and just in time, as Rider’s bike braked in front of him.

“Apologies, Archer, I thought I had time,” Rider said. Despite only riding a granny bike, she’s dressed more for a BMX race, with goggles and a helmet. But her lilac hair gives her away. In her cart sits a pile of books - she must have hit the library after work again.

“It’s, nothing. Just. Be more careful, Rider,” he said through gritted teeth.

She cocked her head to the side, “Are you alright, Archer?”

He nodded and walked around her. He didn’t have time for this. “Yes. I’m in a rush, however. I’ll be seeing you, Rider.”

In all honesty, he was not doing alright. The sudden fright had made him leak. 

The short burst of piss was maddening. It was deliciously sweet. He had thankfully caught himself - he could not imagine pissing himself in front of Rider! Emiya would be too ashamed by that.

But any shame was overwhelmed by desire. It had felt so good to release out a little, and it made it a million times harder for him to not piss himself then. It settled into his boxers and dampened them. Thankfully, he hadn’t let out too much to seep into his jeans. But the wet feeling around his dick only made him feel more shameful as he picked up his pace. 

He would have to walk faster. Or he would be unable to make it home. And he would make it home.

Thankfully, when he reached the next light, he didn’t have to wait. All that he needed to do now was climb the hill. He would make it. He could already see the familiar roofs of the Tohsaka and Matou manors.

But walking uphill was different. He needed to use different muscles. Tiny steps made him feel like Sisyphus, while longer strides threatened to have him piss himself every time his thighs parted. He was in hell no matter which method he chose, so instead he settled for big and quick, hoping that he could hold off until he got home.

And he would. He would do it.

Sweat stuck to the back of his neck and he ground his teeth harder. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and kept his eyes forward. The house appeared in his vision. He sighed in relief - he was so close, he could make it.

The wetness in his briefs was becoming unbearable. It scratched against his dick with each step deliciously. His nails dug into his palms.

He was almost there. He would make it.

The hill flattened. He was reaching the top.

He would make it.

Emiya took a step and leaked again.

He stopped and put his hand down on his crotch. Shit, that felt so good. He closed his eyes for a brief second, giving himself a tight squeeze. The pain felt amazing, but he knew that if he moved again, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from releasing completely. He looked up at the house - it would be maybe a minute if he ran. He was so close. 

But he would piss himself if he tried.

Thankfully, there was an alley not too far away. If he ran there, then maybe the damage wouldn’t be so high. Regrettably, that would have to be the solution.

He would not make it.

Emiya sighed and trotted, hand still gripping his dick, into the alleyway. He ran as far down as he could before he turned his back to the entrance, so no one would be able to see his face as he did the disgusting act.

It took him almost everything not to simply let go in his pants then. They were already partially ruined from the leaks, what was a little bit more now? But he held himself steadfast, shuffling the grocery bags all to the same hand and quickly working on his belt with the other. His thighs pressed hard against each other as a poor substitute for pressure. With his belt unclasped, he slid the zipper down and fished out his dick, that now dribbled out a few drops of piss despite his best efforts.

The cold air on his dick’s head was more than enough to activate his body’s natural reaction. Holding his cock so it faced the wall, he let himself go.

Gosh, the feeling was addictive.

It was a necessary release, and he couldn’t help but let out a small moan as piss sprayed out. It was hard and hot, hitting the wall with a strong spray that threatened to hit his shoes and jeans. He changed the angle so it pooled more at the bottom and bounced off less. A small puddle of his own piss quickly became a lake.

How much did he really have inside of him? He marveled at it - and how much he had been able to restrain himself. Really, he should have been proud of himself for keeping it in for so long. More and more came out of him, and he threw his head back, hips thrusting forward, sighing into the release. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sweet feeling of letting everything out.

This should be so, _so_ wrong. He should be ashamed of himself for being unable to control his body, for pissing in an alleyway like some kind of dog. A true servant should have a better understanding of his own limits. It all added to the shame that clouded his mind and instead made his face redder. Another moan slipped from his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked down at his dwindling stream. There was now a significant amount of piss wetting the concrete in front of him. A river was running down and spreading out. He had successfully marked the ground with himself.

Emiya whined softly as he finished before giving his cock a few quick little shakes. His boxers were wet and tight as he slipped his dick back inside, a reminder of his previous accidents. Shaky fingers trembled as they tried to pull his zipper back up and buckle his belt. A lousy attempt would have to do - he was basically home, anyways.

He gave one final look at his filth, now having fully decorated the alleyway, before he turned on his heel and exited. If anyone was curious as to why he was there, they didn’t show it, and he walked the last couple of minutes home stress free.

He entered the house buzzing with excitement. Rin wasn’t home yet. He walked past the half-bath and looked inside. What would it have been like, trying to fumble his dick out if he had made it? Would he have done it? He swallowed the lump in his throat as he imagined the wetness spreading through his pants at the front entranceway.

Emiya was about to head into the kitchen, when he caught sight of the recording machine blinking at him. He raised an eyebrow, but pressed the button, and was met with a famous voice.

“Rin is staying over for dinner. She has asked for you to bring over pajamas,” Saber’s voice cut through the darkness.

Emiya slammed the egg carton to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! do servants need to pee? who knows. but if they do that makes it exciting.  
> commissions are closed still but look forward to them being open sometime soon


End file.
